The Dating Game
by Miss Chickapee
Summary: a piece of a story in the works…Carolyn agrees to date at the Captain’s insistence as he thinks it is best for her, but neither was prepared for the turmoil that would ensue –finally shaking locked emotions free. My first fiction posted to this network.


**Disclaimer: The characters from 'The Ghost and Mrs. Muir' belong to 20th Century Fox and David Gerber productions. No infringement is intended and no profit is made.**

**Rating: PG-13**

_(a continuation of a story in the works…Carolyn agrees to date at the Captain's insistence as he thinks it is best for her, but neither was prepared for the turmoil that would ensue –finally shaking locked emotions free. My first fiction posted to this network. Review kindly… Miss Chickapee)_

Carolyn threw open the door to their room where she knew she would find the Captain gazing nonchalantly through his telescope, feigning innocence. It was clear by the brisk and deliberate manner her tiny shoes hit the hard wood floor that she was livid. Swinging the door shut behind her, she approached the Captain who did not even acknowledge her entrance into the room. "Captain Gregg! You had no right to interfere with my date with Jack. You yourself told me you thought I should see men. That I owed it to myself. We have had this conversation before and you promised you wouldn't meddle. Why can't you keep your word? Doesn't your word mean anything! I wasn't the one that wanted to date in the first place. I can't stay on this emotional roller coaster!"

Still gazing through the telescope, he said, "Madam, I believe I did say I wouldn't interfere with your guests." Turning to look at her, his eyes penetrating, he continued, "This does not, however, include lecherous scoundrels with obvious unscrupulous intentions who undress you with their eyes and drool at the sight of your posterior the moment your back is turned! Or did his obvious overtures escape your notice?"

"What are you talking about? What are you? A mind reader! Or just a voyeur! He never even touched me!"

"Are you disappointed? Anyway, it was apparent what adulterated notions were on his mind," the Captain groused.

"So now you presume to tell me you know what he's thinking?" she fumed.

"Of course, I do! I'm a man! At the very least, a male spirit with a man's thoughts!"

"Well, for your information, not all men have the same thoughts!"

Daniel's voice is loud. "Mrs. Muir, your hormones are clouding your judgment. Your naivety is surpassed only by your gullibility! So like every other woman I've ever known."

"Hormones! How dare you make such a condescending remark to me, Captain! You have no right! Why don't we just say what this whole thing is really about - you and your ridiculous and … and annoying jealousy. Really, Captain. Admit it!" Carolyn was having trouble speaking as she spit the words out at him, her heart beating rapidly with rage, making the tempo of her breathing accelerate.

"I'll admit to no such thing, woman. I am merely trying to protect you from your own worst instincts! Instincts that will bring mayhem and disorder aboard my ship! I'll not have it!"

"Well I don't need your protection, or want it. And you are NOT my commanding officer! Do you hear me? Your intrusion into my personal life is becoming an infuriating, exasperating nuisance!" she almost screamed.

That did it. Now Daniel could take no more. The fire in his deep blue eyes blazed as he locked onto Carolyn as if taking aim at an enemy vessel and giving the order for the final penetrating blow. "And you, Mrs. Muir, are becoming a most inconvenient, unwelcome and hostile intrusion into my wretched existence, made more wretched by your…," Captain Gregg cut himself off. The look of pain in Carolyn's glistening green eyes cut into him like a jagged knife and he immediately felt profound remorse, her pain becoming his. They stood for a moment eyes locked, breathless and inflamed, not knowing what the next move should be. Their anger and frustration melted instantaneously, giving way to a powerful flood of intense emotions they had worked so hard to keep locked inside, now surging. In an instant, Daniel's eyes fell to Carolyn's lips, which were now quivering, as she bit them to keep her tears from spilling. Unsuccessful, a single tear streamed down Carolyn's cheek as he stepped forward and furiously swept her up into his arms, made stronger with the ghostly adrenaline that fueled his form, which was now very solid and domineering. His forcefulness was like a caged animal released. His mouth demanded her lips to part allowing him to hungrily devour the luscious sweetness and forbidden taste of her. She was shocked at the warmth and firm aggression of his mouth and even more astounded at how much she wanted more. She could barely breathe but met his fervor equally. Her body ached for him and all the desire she had held at bay for so long was not to be constrained any longer. She reached up to hold his face in her hands, cherishing the masculinity of his contrastingly soft beard and feeling the sensation of his moustache on her face. She tingled all over, waves of electricity igniting every nerve ending in her body. Suddenly she felt her back up against the wall, Daniel's body pressed hard against her, his hands memorizing every curve of her trim figure. She felt her own body push back, the pressure exciting her beyond any ability to pull away.

Reason and sanity – two of the most aggravating and vile concepts at this untimely moment - slowly forced their way to the forefront, and Daniel broke off his attack with as much resolve as he could force. He held onto her so tightly she thought she might pass out. With great effort denying fuel to the inferno raging within, he pulled her tight until their passions started to cool. Daniel finally spoke though still breathing heavily. "Forgive me, Carolyn, I – I don't have the right - not like this," his voice graveled with emotion. How sweet it was to hear her name uttered by his deep and resonant voice, booming in her ear that now rested on his chest. "Our emotions are running understandably high, no doubt because of the overwhelming frustration that dictate our circumstances." He managed a slight smile.

Carolyn adored the way he sounded so formal to try and gain some sort of control over his having bared so much of his true feelings to her. "Oh, Daniel." It felt good to call him by his first name. He thrilled at the sound of it. "I'm so tired of holding back. Aren't you?"

"If you only knew. I'm afraid this may have made things even more difficult," he said exhaustedly and without humor. "Where do you see this going, Carolyn? How can I possibly be enough for you?"

"You're more than I can handle!" she smiled. They stared into each other's eyes for a moment, until it was apparent Daniel was intent on an answer. "You're exactly what I want, you must know that …. my dearest friend…. my companion….. my soul mate. My expectations were been met before I knew we could touch. Anything else is a gift." He kissed her forehead. "I want to apologize for saying those horrible things to you."

"No need, dearest. The hurtful words we exchanged were simply verbalization of our frustration. Nothing more," he reassured her. On tiptoes, she pressed her face to his as her breath softly whispered by his ear, sending a pulsating reaction deep within the Captain's soul. He tried to keep his body from responding.

"I know you should make your life, and love, among the living, Carolyn. I know this. It is the ideal thing for you and the children. You deserve the ideal. But, you are right. I cannot bear to see you with another man. The jealously I feel threatens to consume me at times, I admit that. So I stand here, conflicted, selfishly wanting you more than I've ever wanted anything, knowing I should encourage you to seek out a living mate. All the time knowing you are the one I've looked for for such an excruciating time. His eyes searched hers. "You swept into this house and breathed new life into it - and into me." After pausing and leaning his forehead to hers, he closed his eyes and continued almost in a whisper, "How am I supposed give you up? It's too much to expect." The agony on his face tore at her heart and she reached up to touch his mouth. He kissed her fingertips.

"Who expects it? There is no one else, living or not, who is better for me and the children. We are meant to be together. Please don't turn away from me, Daniel. We must be here together for a reason. I believe that. Don't you?"

"I don't know, love. I don't know anything anymore - except that I can no longer exist here without you." His defeat in letting her go was obvious.

She buried her face in his chest and relished the rapture of being held in the strong circle of his embrace, made especially gratifying after having thought this to be impossibility for such an interminable amount of time.

They were lost in the profound fragility of the moment that children, the household activity, and the dimming of the day threatened to steal from them at any moment. But they held each other close, hearts intertwining, the ecstasy of giving voice to long unspoken feelings and the implications of their verbal dance permeating their hearts and minds. And time, the one thing that separated them in life, stood still and became a witness to their sweet union.


End file.
